Life of Magic and Hunting
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Re-Uploaded. Kagome Winchester is the princess of the Magic Realm and as such she requires lovers that can balance out her dark and light magic. Harem. Don't like don't read, so no flamers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've been watching a lot of things lately and got this idea. I don't own anything. This will not go along the original Supernatural story line.

Pairings: Kagome/Lucifer/Micheal/Gabriel/Crowley

John/Dean/Sam (Wincest)

Dean-13

Sam-9

Kagome-0

**BOLD= GREEK**

Prologue

John looked at the bundle in his arms, while big curious green eyes looked up at him. Mary was gone, again. She had been brought back to life but dead shortly after giving birth to his only daughter. Sadly, he had to do what every hunter with a young child, give it to someone else to care for them. The only person he could trust was Bobby. He hesitantly knocked at the door, Bobby did the same opening the door.

"What do you want?" he growled

"I...I...I.." he tried

"You need what?" Bobby snapped at him

"I need your help" he said lifting the bundle up a little more

"What's that?" he asked

"Can we please go inside she could get sick" he asked letting a little concern slip in his voice

"Fine" he said opening the door "But you better explain yourself". They made themselves comfortable at the table in the kitchen, where John told him everything that happened over the past ten months.

"So let me get this right Mary came back to life ten months ago, you got her pregnant, she gave birth to that girl in your arms, then died and the little girl is the princess of all magical beings and you want me to take care of her?" Bobby recapped for him

"Yes please?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Bobby said getting up and taking the bundle out of his arms. He looked down to see big green eyes. "Hey, hey there little one" he cooed rubbing his nose with hers making her giggle. "What's her name?" he asked rocking her back and forth.

"Kagome" he answered looking at the floor

"What kind of loony name is that?" he asked looking at John like he had two heads.

"I didn't name her they did" he said not moving his gaze from the floor.

"Okay" Bobby said rocking her more.

"What?" he asked looking from ground

"I'll take her" Bobby said "Now get out of my house" he said pointing to the door.

Later that night the little baby was resting in Bobby's room while he was downstairs. A figure appeared over her, a middle aged man dressed pirate clothes.

"**Hello, little princess"** he said ruffling up the infants hair "**I'm your real caretaker" **he said before disappearing into the night.

Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later

Bobby up from his studies to the ringing phone, he sighed before answering it "Hello?"

"Bobby it's me" John Winchester said from the other end

"What do you want?" he asked getting ready to hang up.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"Really you ask now after 5 years?" he snapped into the phone. "If your so damn curious why don't you actually visit but you won't cause your dick is always buried in your sons' asses" he said hanging up harshly.

The next day Bobby was standing over the stove making pancakes for the sleepy five year old sitting at the table.

"**Almost done?"** she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Yeah" he said placing a plate of pancakes in front of the princess. Just as he began to sit down when he heard someone knocking at his door. He approached the door and peaked out of curtain before cursing to himself. There at the door was John Winchester and his sons.

"Bobby open the door I know you're there" he spoke knocking at the door again.

"Oh balls" Bobby said leaning against the door.

"**Who is it?**" Kagome asked walking next to her guardian.

He crouched to her level "Well behind this door is your blood family" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"**And?**" she asked tilting her head

"Umm just be on your guard around them" she just nodded her head "Good now go back to the kitchen and wait for breakfast." Bobby watched as she walked back into the kitchen before turning to door. He opened the door just as John was about to knock again. "Yes?" he asked.

"I need help with a hunt." he said as Sam and Dean walked to his side carrying bags.

"Well come on in" Bobby said moving so they can walk in. Dean peeked in the kitchen then quickly pulled his head back.

"Is that her?" he whispered to Bobby who just nodded. "Cool come on Sammy" he said walking into the kitchen.

For the next few hours Kagome spent her time observing her "family" and she could tell they were too close. John always had this weird look on his face when he looked at his kids her included, it made her shiver. Dean always had his hands on Sam.

She shook her head before walking upstairs to her room where Shakespeare (yes the guy from stardust) her personal servant and caretaker, sitting on her bed.

**"Hello m'lady" **he said placing her on the bed before grabbing a hairbrush

"**My 'real' family came back"** she answered

"**Oh, oh my, what do you think of them?"** he asked brushing in perfect strokes

"**They're almost not like a real family" **she yawned **"I can't explain it"**

"**That doesn't surprise me. Your father has a thing for his offspring, he didn't even really love your mother. It was set up by cupids. Sad really, but, it created you. I can't really bad talk any angles heck you're mating three of the archangels and the king of the Crossroad."** he said placing the brush down to hug his mistress.

"**Who are my mates exactly you always tell me I have them but you never mention names"** she said as Shakespeare puffed up some caramel and chocolate candy for her.

"**Well it's going to take a while so here have these" **he said handing her the candy **"Your first mate is Micheal, he's the strongest, Lucifer, the most beautiful angel in existence, though he's stuck in hell. Don't fret because your servants are breaking the seals that keep in hell. There's Gabriel, a trickster, and Crowley, a crossroad demon." **he said tucking her in the bed after she finished her candy. "**Goodnight and be wary of your real family" **he said evaporating into the air.

Review until next time.


End file.
